


The Mighty Fall

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fruit trees are yes, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit cant remember who it was that suggested they hide here, in one of the gardens of the citadel, hiding away for a quiet moment when the noise and press of bodies below was too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nervous Habits And Red Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907990) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



\---

Slit cant remember who it was that suggested they hide here, in one of the gardens of the citadel, hiding away for a quiet moment when the noise and press of bodies below was too much. But now he and Nux were sat next to each other in the cool shade of one of the fruit bearing trees. 

He wasn't sure what the fruit was and he was sure Nux didn't ether, so didn't bother to ask. But now Nux's mouth was stained red by the fruit that hung above them and Slit had, without thinking, raised one of his hands to trace the line of his drivers stained lips and that really was where it all started. 

\---


End file.
